Efforts to improve the manufacturing of multi-layer laminate structures, is an on-going endeavor. It is believed that one problem associated with the manufacture of multi-layered laminate structures is the ability to manufacture a part with consistent dimensional/geometric characteristics (e.g. length, width, thickness, profiles). Another problem may be manufacturing inefficiencies, such as high scrap rates, slow cycle times, and/or the need for secondary operations (e.g. secondary trimming or milling operations). One potential reason for such issues may be due to the dimensional/geometric tolerances of each individual layer that make up the multi-layer laminate structures. Another potential reason for such issues may be due to the disparity in the material properties of the layers (e.g. thermal expansion/contraction) and the effect these properties have during the lamination process. Problems with the placing, holding or nesting of the individual layers also may be an issue. Yet another further problem may be introduced due to inconsistencies in the lamination process itself (e.g. energy application, vacuum application, etc.).
Among the literature that may pertain to this technology include the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,243A; EP850794B1; WO2007149969A2; U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,382A; EP958616A2; U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,142A; WO2007062633A2; EP1057606B2; WO2008025561A1; EP857116B1; PCT/US09/42496; PCT/US09/42507; PCT/US09/42492; PCT/US09/42523; and PCT/US09/42522, all incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.